The Crow
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Pleurer des larmes noires était à l'image de cette situation : contre-nature. Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas dû être là. (Un Drarry plongé dans l'univers de "The Crow".)


Salut à tous !

Que dire après si longtemps ? Eh bien peut-être que je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire et que cet OS est le fruit d'un "travail" de cinq mois. C'est un OS douloureux où j'explore toujours davantage mes ténèbres aux côtés de mes compagnons préférés : Harry et Drago.

Bien entendu, il s'agit d'un Drarry plongé dans l'univers de "The Crow". Que certaines scènes soient très ressemblantes au film ou à la série est normal dans le sens où j'ai voulu rendre hommage à ces passages que j'ai toujours trouvés magnifiques. C'est triste mais il semble nécessaire de préciser que je m'appuie volontairement sur cet univers. En même temps, avec un tel titre, je trouvais la référence plus qu'évidente et par conséquent, je n'ai pas pensé à le noter quelque part. Grossière erreur de ma part...

Je me suis laissée portée par la B.O de Dexter, notamment avec le thème "Deborah Loves Rudy" et la chanson "Give me strength" d'Over the Rhine.

Cet OS est particulier car il marque mes 25 ans, âge terrible comme pourrait l'expliquer Tyler du film "Remember me". Je me comprends.

Il marque aussi le départ d'une amie, une vraie. Alice, tu vas me manquer ! Tous ces kilomètres entre nous, c'est déprimant.

Et enfin, cet OS est le cadeau de Taion, une amie extraordinaire comme il en existe peu. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, ma très chère amie.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez cet écrit. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions avec moi !

Bonne lecture !

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

L'homme se pencha au-dessus du vide, hors d'haleine. Ses cheveux désordonnés par les rafales de vent arboraient la couleur du charbon. Les larmes qui dévalaient son visage contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Pleurer des larmes noires était à l'image de cette situation : contre-nature.

Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas dû être là.

Quatorze mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'il avait créé cette situation d'une simple pensée. Il fallait maintenant que les choses se terminent. Le jeune homme avait honoré sa promesse de vengeance. Sa place se trouvait désormais sous terre.

Alors, Drago sauta du haut de l'immeuble, les bras grands ouverts, les jambes droites serrées l'une contre l'autre. De loin, on aurait cru voir la silhouette d'un corbeau prenant son envol. Et pourtant...

Le corps du jeune homme s'écrasa dans un bruit d'os broyés. Du sang noir s'écoula de ses blessures, le liquide aussi épais que de la boue. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Drago comprit. La Mort refusait sa demande. Le jeune homme sanglota doucement. Il était tellement las de cette situation.

Drago Malefoy était officiellement mort quatorze mois plus tôt, abattu froidement d'une balle en plein cœur. Cela n'avait pas empêché ses yeux de rester ouverts, l'horreur de la situation s'imprimant dans la moindre parcelle de son être.

Drago savait pourquoi il avait été assassiné. Emménager avec un autre homme dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Londres avait été la pire décision qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Mais lui et Gabriel étaient tombés sous le charme de ces vieilles bâtisses, de ces parcs anciens, de ce cimetière historique. Ils pensaient être invincibles, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient dû affronter tant de personnes homophobes que tout leur paraissait surmontable par la suite.

Mais ils s'étaient si lourdement trompés...

Le visage écorché et recouvert de poussière, Drago ferma les yeux, les souvenirs douloureux de ces quatorze mois défilant dans sa tête à toute allure…

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Drago avait remarqué leurs regards hostiles. Il aurait dû accélérer le pas, s'assurer qu'ils ne le suivaient pas, mais Drago avait choisi de les ignorer.

Gabriel l'attendait à la maison, sans penser un instant que sa vie arrivait à son terme. Alors que ce dernier préparait le repas du soir, Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée et une voix menaçante l'interpella dans son dos.

- Retourne-toi, sale pédé !

Gabriel n'eut même pas le temps de crier d'effroi que la balle avait déjà traversé le corps de Drago, ce dernier s'effondrant la seconde d'après dans un bruit sourd. Le sang s'étala sur le parquet en bois et cette fois-ci Gabriel hurla d'horreur. Il se précipita vers Drago dont les yeux bougeaient encore, mais les cinq malfrats se pressèrent d'entrer et s'interposèrent entre les deux hommes. L'un des cinq referma la porte tandis qu'un autre ricana grassement avant de défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

Drago n'aurait pu dire combien de temps le supplice avait dû durer, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence à présent. A de multiples reprises, Drago et Gabriel avaient dû se défendre par les mots ou les poings pour qu'on les respecte. Drago connaissait la haine des autres et la souffrance qu'elle pouvait faire naître en lui. Mais à ce moment-là, il sut ce que cela faisait de sentir la haine bouillir en soi. En voyant Gabriel se faire torturer, en entendant ses hurlements de rage, puis ses gémissements d'agonie, en voyant l'éclat de vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux, en comprenant sa capitulation, Drago maudit le destin de toute son âme et se jura de trouver une façon de venger la mort de Gabriel.

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, incapable de bouger, lorsque les cinq malfrats enjambèrent son corps avec satisfaction avant de disparaître dans l'encre de la nuit. Drago voulut crier mais il n'y arriva pas. Son regard était figé dans la direction de Gabriel dont le visage reposait face contre terre. Drago avait envie de pleurer, de l'entourer de ses bras, d'appeler les secours, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Une éternité sembla alors s'écouler.

Peut-être des heures. Peut-être des jours.

Drago ne pouvait pas le dire.

Du fait de leur absence au travail (tous deux étaient architectes), la police fut finalement chargée d'entrer dans leur maison. Impuissant, Drago observa tout ce petit monde s'afférer chez lui. Des images s'imprimèrent dans sa tête : gants en latex, relevé d'indices, flashs d'appareil photo, notes prises sur des petits calepins, manipulations faites sur leur corps et enfin, les sacs mortuaires. Drago voulut pousser un cri d'horreur mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était comme paralysé mais conscient.

Un homme rondouillard aux cheveux grisonnants se fit aider par un plus jeune policier pour glisser le corps de Gabriel à demi-dévêtu dans le sac noir. Puis, ce fut au tour de Drago. Ce dernier voulut fermer les yeux lorsque le plastique recouvrit son visage mais une fois de plus, son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Le voyage jusqu'à la morgue sembla s'étirer sans fin, au point où une idée pétrifiante traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Et si ce n'était que cela, la mort ? Rester coincé dans un corps inerte pendant que tout le monde continue à s'afférer autour de soi ? Puis rester conscient jusqu'à la putréfaction de son corps ou jusqu'à son incinération ? Et si Gabriel était dans le même état que lui ?

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car son visage fut brutalement exposé à l'air libre. Les deux hommes l'installèrent sur une table métallique glacée, à côté du corps de Gabriel qui reposait déjà sur une autre table. Les deux policiers quittèrent la pièce lorsqu'une femme en blouse blanche les remercia et leur demanda de se retirer.

Drago paniqua en voyant les instruments médicaux, les éprouvettes, les microscopes, les lavabos qui décoraient la salle. L'expression contrite et douloureuse qu'arborait le visage de Gabriel était déjà bien suffisante pour le faire souffrir comme jamais. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'assister, impuissant, à leur autopsie.

La médecin légiste prit une grande paire de ciseaux et s'approcha de son corps, les lèvres pincées. Celle-ci se mit à découper ses vêtements d'une main experte et en moins de deux, Drago se retrouva complètement nu sur la table. S'il avait pu grelotter et claquer des dents, le jeune homme l'aurait fait. Il faisait si froid dans cette salle.

Par chance, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce et, après quelques mots échangés, le médecin légiste s'empressa de passer la porte, laissant le couple seul. C'est à ce moment précis, à l'abri des regards, que Drago sentit ses orteils bouger. Un soulagement immense s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Il avait de nouveau contrôle sur quelque chose. Son émoi modifia sa respiration et là, Drago réalisa qu'il respirait enfin. Un bras hésitant s'éleva dans l'air, ses doigts se pliant avec précaution.

Drago réussit à rouler sur le côté, sa respiration se bloquant douloureusement. Le froid transperçait sa peau comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Le jeune homme posa pieds à terre et se précipita maladroitement vers le corps de Gabriel.

- Gabriel ? Tu m'entends ? murmura Drago d'une voix tremblante. Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

En entendant des pas derrière la porte, Drago prit la main de Gabriel dans les siennes.

- Je t'en prie, reviens-moi ! Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit ! Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul !

La porte s'entrouvrit soudain. La mort dans l'âme, Drago relâcha la main de son compagnon, se précipita derrière un évier et s'accroupit, l'oreille tendue. Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage quand une voix affolée couvrit tout autre bruit provenant de la pièce.

- Oh non…Sécurité ! Bloquez toutes les issues ! Quelqu'un vient d'enlever un corps à la morgue ! s'écria le médecin légiste en ressortant en courant.

Drago n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour prendre sa décision : abandonner Gabriel et prendre la fuite. Le jeune homme enfila une blouse blanche qui se trouvait accrochée au dos de la porte, puis, après un dernier regard vers Gabriel, il passa le battant de métal sans faire de bruit. La tête basse, les yeux valsant de droite à gauche, Drago progressa dans le couloir désert.

En entendant une sonnerie d'alerte retentir dans l'hôpital, le jeune homme se mit à courir en direction des escaliers.

- Eh vous là-bas ! Arrêtez !

Bien décidé à s'enfuir, Drago accéléra le pas, ses pieds nus produisant un bruit se succion sur le sol en plastique. Soudain, un autre agent de sécurité apparut d'un couloir adjacent et déboula droit sur lui, une main déjà enroulée autour de son arme de service. Le regard sauvage, le jeune homme s'immobilisa, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

- Bordel ! Mais t'es qui, espèce de détraqué ? ! Encore un de ceux qui prennent leur pied en tripotant des cadavres ? !

- Encore un passionné d'Halloween, vu sa tronche, grogna le second agent de sécurité en arrivant enfin à leur niveau, le souffle court.

- C'était avant-hier Halloween, pauvre crétin ! renchérit le premier homme.

Drago ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était seulement focalisé sur ses émotions : la peur et la colère. Il voulait s'enfuir à tout prix. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme fonça sur les deux hommes, ses mains entrant en contact avec leur tempe. Drago ne les frappa pas. Ses mains se posèrent simplement mais fermement sur un côté de leur visage. Le jeune homme sentit alors un violent courant électrique le traverser et les deux molosses se mirent simultanément à hurler. Une image terrible de sa propre mort se matérialisa dans son esprit et Drago recula brusquement. Les deux agents de sécurité s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sous le choc, et Drago trouva alors la force de s'échapper.

L'homme courut à en perdre haleine. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre le parking souterrain de l'hôpital où il tomba à genoux, les poumons en feu. L'endroit était rempli de voitures, ce qui lui permettait d'être à l'abri des regards. Son repos fut malheureusement de très courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une dizaine d'hommes armés s'engouffrèrent dans le parking. Les quelques passants se jetèrent au le sol en criant tandis que les hommes de sécurité pointaient leur arme dans toutes les directions. Drago leva la tête et vit une caméra de surveillance braquée droit sur lui.

A nouveau, le jeune homme s'accrocha à ses émotions, à cette envie de fuir, à sa colère sourde et il se précipita droit devant lui.

- Il est là !

Un croassement couvrit la voix de l'inconnu et Drago regarda sur le côté. Un corbeau de grande taille volait tout près de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago comprit que l'animal était là pour le guider. Tout était surréaliste mais le jeune homme n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre son instinct. En quelques battements d'ailes, l'oiseau s'éloigna de quelques mètres devant Drago. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa course effrénée, ignorant les cris furieux des hommes derrière lui. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du parking et piqua droit vers le plafond. Une échelle menant à une trappe ouverte se trouvait fixée au mur, permettant à Drago d'accomplir son évasion. L'animal et le fuyard se retrouvèrent dans un petit local technique. Drago ferma la trappe qui menait vers le parking et renversa une lourde étagère dessus. En ouvrant la porte du local, Drago se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Deux agents de sécurité se trouvaient là, visiblement nerveux. Le corbeau croassa à nouveau et s'enfuit par la porte du local.

Il fit plusieurs tours dans le couloir, ce qui ameuta bien vite une foule de curieux. Les deux agents quittèrent leur poste en sentant l'agitation derrière eux et demandèrent à la foule de se disperser, tentant vainement de faire fuir l'oiseau vers la sortie en fendant l'air de leur veste de travail. Drago en profita pour s'échapper à ce moment-là. Enfin.

Le jeune homme traversa plusieurs rues, au hasard de ses pas. Les gens lui adressaient des regards incrédules et méfiants, la plupart s'écartant légèrement à son passage. Drago se sentait perdu, désorienté. De son vivant, il connaissait pourtant la ville sur le bout des doigts. Il ne restait à présent qu'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu sans pour autant pouvoir réellement identifier les différents quartiers de la ville.

Un croassement l'amena à tourner la tête. Soulagé, Drago suivit le corbeau sans se poser de question. L'animal le fit marcher très longtemps, comme s'il cherchait à brouiller les pistes. Le jeune homme était à bout de force, les genoux flageolants, les pieds douloureux, mais il continua d'avancer, son regard ne quittant jamais le corbeau qui tournoyait dans le ciel gris de Londres.

A la nuit tombée, l'animal se posa enfin au sommet d'un lampadaire, son croassement résonnant bruyamment dans la rue sombre. Un courant électrique sembla parcourir l'échine de Drago lorsque ce dernier réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa rue, dans leur rue. La gorge serrée, le jeune homme avança lentement, comme s'il avait peur que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Quelques mètres plus tard, Drago se trouvait devant l'escalier qui menait à son porche, les souvenirs heureux affluant dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait emménagé ici avec Gabriel. A la manière dont ils s'étaient embrassés en plein jour, malgré la pluie, malgré les passants au regard hostile qui grouillaient sur le trottoir. Drago se souvenait de ces sentiments d'euphorie et de plénitude qui avaient soulevé son estomac. Il pouvait se rappeler de tout. A cette époque-là, rien n'avait eu plus d'importance à ses yeux que la construction de leur futur.

Drago sentit sa respiration se bloquer comme si un bouchon de cire s'était logé dans son larynx. Ces rêves dont ils parlaient tant le soir, toute l'importance qu'ils avaient à leurs yeux, cela ne changeait rien au final. Les rêves ne sont que ce qu'ils sont : des rêves à juste titre. Drago réalisait à présent qu'ils n'étaient que des fantasmes, des idées, des pensées, et que leur matérialisation ne coulait pas de source, quelque soit son désir de les voir s'accomplir, quelque soit sa force de conviction.

Drago sentit une vague de colère mêlée d'impuissance le submerger. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, une salive d'un goût acide se répandit dans sa bouche, ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes. Des frissons parcoururent son dos lorsque Drago arracha les bandes de plastique jaune de la police censées délimiter le périmètre de sa maison. Une rafale de vent glacée emporta les bouts de plastique qui s'entortillèrent sur eux-mêmes. Pendant un long moment, ses yeux gris suivirent ces petites choses malmenées par une main invisible, puis la fatigue poussa le jeune homme à gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier.

En ouvrant la porte, Drago eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la marre de sang desséchée sur le parquet en bois. Le jeune homme serra les dents, posa les pieds dans la flaque, et referma la porte avec lenteur. Ses yeux scrutèrent la grande pièce : un grand lit au premier plan, le dossier de celui-ci contre le mur droit, une imposante armoire en bois contre le mur gauche, un coin cuisine avec une table à manger en arrière-plan, et au fond à droite, une porte menant à un couloir donnant accès à la salle de bain et à deux pièces de travail. C'était aussi simple que cela. C'était leur sanctuaire.

Drago tituba jusqu'au bord du lit lorsque ses yeux captèrent son reflet dans le miroir qui était fixé sur la porte du fond. Quelque chose avait changé. En s'observant plus attentivement dans la pénombre, une sensation désagréable s'insinua dans son ventre. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir un clown dans le miroir ? Les doigts tremblants, Drago alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les yeux rivés sur son jumeau maléfique, le jeune homme monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approcha du miroir.

A la place de cheveux blonds, Drago avait des cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit. Ses lèvres ainsi que le contour de ses yeux semblaient peints en noir. Il en était de même pour ses larmes qui traçaient un large sillon noir sur chaque joue. Les commissures noires de ses lèvres semblaient également s'être allongées sur les côtés. Cependant, le reste de son visage avait pâlit au point d'arborer un teint maladif.

A bout de forces, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le lit, dépassé par les évènements et complètement écœuré. Ses poings agrippèrent les draps avec frénésie, son nez s'enfonça dans le tissu, le temps de laisser son esprit s'embrumer, s'embrouiller, puis se déconnecter du monde des vivants…

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu ? demanda le policier, passablement énervé.

- Désolé monsieur, mais nous étions occupés à faire sortir un oiseau du hall d'entrée (Le policier leva un sourcil, incrédule.). Je sais que c'est dingue, mais cela arrive parfois.

- Le problème ne vient pas du piaf mais du fait que vous n'avez pas respecté les ordres. Vous deviez rester devant les portes, devant ! éclata le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes désolés, se contenta de répondre le vigil, la tête basse.

- Bon, il faut que je m'absente un moment. En attendant, préparez-moi les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance où l'on peut voir notre fuyard.

- Bien, monsieur Potter.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

L'enquêteur gara sa voiture non loin de la maison. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que la nuit touchait à sa fin. L'homme bâilla longuement puis il quitta la chaleur de sa voiture pour affronter le froid mordant de novembre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à la pénombre, la rue étant éclairée de pauvres lampadaires à l'éclairage jaunis. L'endroit était franchement lugubre pour quelqu'un qui ne sait apprécier l'architecture des maisons.

Harry Potter ne comprenait pas comment ce couple avait atterrit là alors qu'ils avaient manifestement les moyens de vivre ailleurs. La mine sombre, le policier avança vers la maison. Un croassement sinistre retentit. L'homme resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et pressa le pas. Maintenant que la maison avait été passée au peigne fin par son équipe, il voulait s'y rendre seul pour s'imprégner des lieux. Harry avait besoin de connaître ses victimes. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. C'était comme ça qu'il était le plus efficace et qu'il résolvait les affaires. Il avait besoin de s'impliquer personnellement. De se donner corps et âme à ses enquêtes. Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour des meurtres. L'enquêteur se fichait bien de savoir si c'était dommageable pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rétablir la justice pour ceux qui ne pouvaient plus se battre pour eux-mêmes.

En gravissant l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Harry s'imagina un instant à la place de Gabriel. Il avait vu l'homme pour la première fois à la morgue. Après avoir vu tant de cadavres défiler au rythme de ses enquêtes, on aurait pu penser que l'homme ne ressentait plus rien à la vue d'une nouvelle victime. Et pourtant, les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissaient à chaque fois. En observant l'enquêteur de plus près, il était même possible de déceler une sincère tristesse au fond de ses prunelles. C'était comme si l'homme essayait d'entrer en communication avec le défunt. L'émergence de sentiments empathiques était manifeste…mais uniquement avec ceux dont la vie avait été arrachée. En société, l'enquêteur passait pour un parfait misanthrope. L'homme n'appréciait pas la compagnie, que ce soit d'un inconnu ou d'un collègue de travail. Son caractère exécrable et ses remarques cinglantes avaient le don de repousser tout le monde. Néanmoins, Harry était reconnu pour son investissement au travail et son efficacité.

Les yeux tourmentés de l'enquêteur avait détaillé le corps de Gabriel pendant de longues minutes. Comme toujours, il avait cherché à effacer les meurtrissures de son esprit, essayant d'imaginer Gabriel en train de sourire. Et comme toujours, Harry avait échoué. La mort était si permanente, si envahissante. Elle arrivait d'un coup et balayait toute trace de bonheur sur le visage des gens. La mort prenait le meilleur des gens. Alors, comme toujours, Harry avait serré les dents, la colère bouillonnant dans ses entrailles. L'heure de la revanche avait sonné. A chaque fois, le policier avait juré sur sa vie de rendre justice et à chaque fois, il avait défié la mort de l'en empêcher. Harry l'avait promis à Gabriel, comme il l'avait promis aux autres.

L'enquêteur n'avait pas encore pu se rendre sur le lieu des meurtres à cause d'une autre affaire qui réclamait son point final. Harry ne traitait jamais plusieurs enquêtes en même temps. S'identifier à une victime était bien assez épuisant. A présent, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Gabriel et son compagnon disparu.

En montant l'escalier, Harry se demanda si le couple était heureux de vivre dans ce quartier malfamé. Que ressentait Gabriel en montant ses marches, en retrouvant sa maison, ses repères, son partenaire ? Etait-il un homme heureux ? Etait-il insouciant ?

Les pensées de l'enquêteur furent subitement interrompues. L'homme fronça les sourcils en constatant que les bandes jaunes de la police avaient été arrachées. L'homme ouvrit le battant de bois avec prudence, son arme de service à la main.

A peine avait-il entrouvert la porte qu'il remarqua le faisceau de lumière qui léchait le parquet de bois. Les yeux du policier s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un ? ! Son pistolet braqué droit devant lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme poussa la porte d'un geste brusque.

- C'est la police ! s'écria-t-il en passant le seuil de la porte.

Le temps sembla alors s'accélérer tant les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Les yeux du policier repérèrent la silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui était affalé sur le lit. L'homme en question décolla du matelas comme un diable en entendant la voix de l'enquêteur et ce dernier pointa son arme vers lui.

Comme un animal ébloui par les phares d'une voiture, Drago s'immobilisa dans une posture rigide, les yeux grands ouverts, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Sa respiration était hachée par la peur.

- Tu es sur une scène de crime, mon vieux. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Drago resta sans voix, pétrifié par l'incompréhension. Son esprit encore embrumé lui permettait juste de savoir qu'il était chez lui. Quel jour était-il ? Où se trouvait Gabriel ? L'homme n'en avait aucune idée. Qui était cet inconnu ? Que faisait la police chez lui ? Son esprit était vide.

- Dis-moi ton nom, ordonna le policier. De toute façon, si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant, tu me cracheras tout ce que je veux savoir au poste.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ? osa demander Drago qui avait toutes les peines du monde pour comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Tu vas arrêter de jouer au con maintenant. Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ? ! Réponds !

Drago baissa les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une blouse blanche. Le jeune homme se mit à trembler. Ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'un flashback envahit son esprit. Drago se vit enfiler cette blouse dans la panique. Son torse était recouvert de sang séché. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, horrifié. Ses mains écartèrent les pans de sa blouse, révélant ainsi la mare de fluide sur son corps. Le visage du policier se décomposa.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Drago d'une voix étranglée.

Ce fut au tour du policer de perdre l'usage de sa voix. La solution était juste devant ses yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à relier les différentes pièces du puzzle. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il tenta d'ignorer cette sensation. Déterminé, il se força à avancer vers Drago.

- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de comprendre au poste. Mains dans le dos...

Le croassement d'un corbeau se fit entendre.

- Non, s'opposa Drago sans réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, expliqua Harry d'une voix intimidante.

Le policier sortit les menottes de sa poche et attrapa fermement l'un des poignets de Drago. C'est alors qu'un autre flashback apparut dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Un courant électrique passa entre les deux hommes et le souvenir s'engouffra également dans l'esprit du policier. Le hurlement de Gabriel retentit dans leur tête et Drago ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Le son était tout bonnement insoutenable. Le policier s'effondra par terre, sous le choc, dépassé par les évènements. Drago continuait de crier, à présent seul à lutter contre ses souvenirs.

Tout lui revenait en désordre. Drago gesticulait dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait à chasser les images hors de sa tête. A chaque fois qu'il tombait à terre, ses mains entraient en contact avec un souvenir douloureux, comme si le sol avait pu garder des empreintes de ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison. Drago vit Gabriel se faire rouer de coup. Il entendit ses cris de rage et d'agonie. Il vit cinq ombres s'acharner sur lui, leurs visages dissimulés sous des masques d'Halloween. Leurs rires malsains tournoyaient dans sa tête, le faisant hurler davantage tel un possédé.

Drago décolla du sol et termina sa course dans le miroir, ses mains explosant la surface en mille éclats. Les flashbacks prirent fin et Drago s'écroula dans les débrits de miroir, les mains en sang. Terrifié, le jeune homme observa le liquide épais s'écouler lentement de ses plaies avant que celles-ci ne se referment quasi instantanément.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? ! souffla le policier, incrédule. Comment fais-tu cela ? !

Toujours par terre, Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard tourmenté. Harry manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant le visage transformé du jeune homme. Des larmes noires comme du pétrole se mirent à glisser sur ses joues.

- Je ne comprends rien, murmura Drago la voix secouée de trémolos. Je devrais être mort...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, le partenaire de Gabriel Vynes. Nous avons été assassinés dans cette chambre...J'en suis certain.

- Tu te payes ma tête-là, non ? demanda Harry en levant les deux sourcils.

Le doute s'installa malgré tout dans son esprit. Le corps de Drago Malefoy avait disparu de la morgue, une personne non identifiée avait quitté les lieux et le jeune homme en face de lui semblait sincèrement paniqué. Et s'ils ne faisaient qu'un ?

Un croassement plus insistant amena les deux hommes à diriger leur regard vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Le corbeau était là, son regard étrange braqué sur Drago. Instinctivement, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le sol, à l'endroit où Gabriel avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Un énième flashback inonda sa conscience. L'une des ombres portait un masque grotesque de clown et une paire de gants en latex. Mais un détail retint toute son attention : un tatouage placé du côté gauche de son cou . La tête de serpent dépassait de son costume, ce qui laissait supposer que le tatouage se poursuivait sur sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment précis que Drago comprit les raisons de son immortalité. On lui laissait une chance de se venger. La haine balaya toute trace de peur de son organisme. Oh oui, Drago Malefoy allait se venger. L'homme se releva avec grâce et passa à côté de l'enquêteur qui fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, tu crois aller où comme ça ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi, précisa Harry avec autorité.

Drago continua de l'ignorer et ouvrit les deux battants de son armoire. Il jeta la moitié des vêtements par terre, ses mains cherchant frénétiquement les habits appropriés pour sa vengeance. Un sourire démoniaque métamorphosa son visage lorsque ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir noir du manteau de Gabriel.

Bouche bée, l'enquêteur regarda Drago se déshabiller. La blouse blanche rejoignit les autres vêtements sur le sol. Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de cette étendue de peau blafarde. Drago était une créature des dieux. Ou plutôt une créature des ténèbres. A même la peau, le revenant se vêtit d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt noir et de chaussettes noires. Pour finir, il enfila le manteau de Gabriel et fit face au policier, un sourcil levé de défi bien en place, les bras largement écartés sur les côtés.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry ferma sa bouche et serra sa mâchoire avec vigueur. L'homme le tutoyait à présent.

- Je me fiche pas mal de tes fringues. Même si tu étais à poil, ça ne changerait rien. Je t'emmène au poste.

Le corbeau émit un son lugubre et le sourire du revenant s'accentua.

- J'en doute, mon vieux, susurra Drago en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Où comptes-tu aller alors ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Je te dis à bientôt…

Drago dégageait une telle assurance que le policier mit un long moment avant de se reprendre. Le revenant eut le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures, d'attraper ses clés et de sortir un jeu de cartes d'un tiroir avant que l'enquêteur ne se précipite vers la porte pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Pas question ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! s'écria le policier en sortant à nouveau une paire de menottes de son manteau.

En une fraction de secondes, le visage du revenant s'assombrit de colère et sa main agrippa le poignet de l'enquêteur. Un flash de son propre meurtre passa dans la tête du policier. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, estomaqué par la violence de l'image mais surtout par les émotions du revenant qu'il avait pu ressentir à travers le flash. Drago s'accroupit lentement au-dessus de son corps, les yeux étincelant de noirceur.

- Si tu veux comprendre quelque chose à cette affaire, il faudra que tu te libères de tes codes, de tes lois et de tes croyances. Ici, tu ne contrôles plus rien. Alors si tu ne te sens pas prêt à perdre tes illusions, ce que je pense, je te conseille de prendre tes jambes à ton cou et de me laisser faire. Tu n'es pas de taille...

Et sur ces mots, Drago jeta une carte sur le torse du policier avant de quitter la maison. Hébété, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Que venait-il de se passer ? ! L'enquêteur se demandait s'il ne venait pas de glisser dans la troisième dimension. Toute cette affaire était complètement surréaliste.

Un grondement de moteur amena le policier à se mettre debout. De la fenêtre, il vit un grand corbeau passer sous un lampadaire, puis une moto s'éloigner à toute vitesse de la maison, dans la même direction que l'animal. Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Je suis en train de perdre la tête, marmonna le jeune homme en dirigeant son regard vers la carte qui gisait sur le sol.

Harry la ramassa et inspecta les deux faces du papier cartonné. Un joker multicolore semblait lui sourire mystérieusement sur l'une des faces. Le dos de la carte était décoré de motifs complexes violets. Le policier n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné cette carte insignifiante ?

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Montrez-moi, ordonna l'enquêteur en entrant dans le local de vidéosurveillance.

- Monsieur, comment dire ? C'est un peu déconcertant, expliqua l'agent, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher des réponses. Le médecin légiste était dans la pièce, la mine déconfite et livide. Cinq policiers prenaient également racines devant les écrans de télévision, la posture rigide, leurs calepins négligemment posés sur le tableau de contrôle. L'incompréhension se lisait facilement sur leurs visages. Sept paires d'yeux le contemplaient, l'esprit vide.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? ! éclata le policier. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et par pitié, ne me dites pas que le fuyard et la victime disparue ne font qu'un...

L'expression qui se peignit sur leurs visages suffit à l'enquêteur pour comprendre qu'il avait malheureusement vu juste. Harry devint livide à son tour, toute trace de mauvaise humeur disparue.

- Montrez-moi, répéta le jeune homme à voix basse.

Dans un silence de mort, tous fixèrent l'écran central. Harry ne pouvait plus en douter, Drago Malefoy était bel et bien vivant. Le policier sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son dos. L'enregistrement se termina dans un grincement de la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Tous continuèrent à regarder l'écran noir.

- Qui a déclaré le décès de Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda l'enquêteur, le regard sombre.

- Mon confrère, le Docteur Welch, expliqua le médecin légiste. Croyez-moi, on ne survit pas à une telle blessure au cœur. Enfin, normalement, bafouilla la quinquagénaire.

- Ce n'est pas possible, finit par lâcher un policier en se levant tout d'un coup, la panique déformant ses traits.

Harry stoppa l'homme d'un simple signe de la main.

- Que tout le monde garde son calme et que tout le monde se la ferme, ordonna l'enquêteur d'une voix menaçante. A partir de maintenant, je m'occuperai de cette affaire tout seul.

- Franchement Monsieur, gronda un autre policier, comment pouvez-vous rester de glace après ce que nous venons de voir ? ! Je vous rappelle qu'il n'est même plus question de meurtre en ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Et quand bien même il serait question d'un mort-vivant, je n'en ai rien à secouer. Il me servira simplement à trouver ceux qui ont tué Gabriel Vynes. Et la prochaine fois que vous osez me parler de la sorte, je vous fais virer en plus de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule...

Tous furent choquée par l'aplomb et la grossièreté du jeune homme. Les lèvres du médecin légiste se pincèrent de désapprobation avant de secouer la tête d'incrédulité. Elle se leva, avança vers Harry et s'immobilisa juste devant lui. L'enquêteur serra la mâchoire et plissa les paupières.

- Vous venez vraiment d'une autre planète, Monsieur Potter. J'ignore si je dois applaudir votre sang-froid ou si je dois m'inquiéter de travailler avec un homme qui se trouve être aussi insensible que les propres meurtriers qu'il traque...

Le regard du policier était indéchiffrable.

- N'avez-vous jamais eu peur ? demanda le médecin avec curiosité.

Un léger rictus releva les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme.

- Tellement prévisibles, ricana-t-il. Vous êtes tous tellement prévisibles que cela en devient risible. Vous êtes pathétiques.

- Sale con, maugréa l'un des policiers lorsque l'enquêteur referma la porte derrière lui.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Un bruit de clochette annonça la venue d'un client.

- Voilà, j'arrive.

Les deux hommes se firent face.

- Sympa le maquillage, dit le patron avec désinvolture, un chewing-gum dans la bouche

- Merci. Je voudrais savoir si les serpents font partie de votre catalogue.

- Bien sûr. Viens que je te montre mes modèles.

L'œil perçant, le revenant détailla chaque dessin jusqu'à ce que sa main s'abatte sur le coin d'une feuille afin que le tatoueur arrête de tourner les pages du classeur.

- Celui-ci, affirma Drago sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Tu le voudrais où ? Dans le dos ? Sur le torse ?

- Est-ce un modèle répandu ? demanda le revenant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Non, je réalise les modèles moi-même, précisa le patron, une lueur de fierté éclairant son visage bourru.

- Gardez-vous une trace écrite de vos clients ?

L'homme au crâne rasé laissa échapper un rire de surprise.

- T'es un rigolo toi.

Drago fouilla dans la poche interne du manteau et en sortit un portefeuille. Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'illuminèrent d'intérêt. Une liasse de billets fut déposée dans sa grosse main.

- Non, au contraire, je suis très sérieux. Je cherche un homme à qui vous auriez fait ce tatouage au niveau du torse. La tête du serpent se trouve au niveau de son cou, côté gauche.

- Désolé mon gars, mais je vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ce type. J'ai bien le nom de tous mes clients mais de là à me souvenir de leur tronche et de la partie du corps où je leur ai fais un tatouage, c'est un peu trop me demander.

- Alors tant pis, vous ne me laissez pas le choix...

Drago agrippa brutalement le poignet du tatoueur pour l'empêcher de reculer. Son autre main vint se poser sur l'une de ses tempes et les souvenirs de l'homme au crâne rasé affluèrent dans l'esprit du revenant. Drago fouilla sa tête dans une horrible cacophonie de croassements et de cris d'horreur.

Le revenant finit par trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il sourit avec satisfaction en relâchant le tatoueur qui se laissa glisser au sol, le torse parcouru de spasmes douloureux.

- Merci, mon vieux...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Drago se sentait animé d'une force sans limite. Chevauchant sa moto avec agilité, l'homme traversa la ville à toute allure, ses sens décuplés lui permettant d'anticiper le moindre danger sur la route avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout aussi rapide, le corbeau semblait lui ouvrir la voie. L'animal volait à trois mètres devant lui, à la hauteur des panneaux de signalisation.

Dans les souvenirs du tatoueur, Drago avait découvert un visage, un nom et une adresse de domicile. Le revenant se sentait en transe, la rage se diffusant dans son corps telles des coulées de lave incandescente. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Un sourire malsain se matérialisa sur son visage. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

L'oiseau noir se posa sur le grillage rouillé d'une résidence à l'abandon. Dans un ronronnement étouffé, Drago éteignit le moteur de sa moto et abandonna l'engin sur le trottoir désert. Ses pas le menèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Le revenant observa l'immeuble délabré d'un œil sombre, son visage perdant toute trace d'humanité.

Le corbeau croassa et Drago se mit à marcher en direction du bâtiment. D'un coup de poing, le revenant brisa la porte vitrée et tourna la poignée de l'intérieur. D'un pas félin, il gravit les étages jusqu'au quatrième et s'immobilisa finalement devant la porte numéro quarante-sept. L'homme frappa et attendit...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Lorsque Drago quitta l'appartement numéro quarante-sept, il ne laissa qu'une carte de jeu violette derrière lui. Les mains tremblantes, le revenant grimpa sur sa moto et s'éloigna des lieux aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le jour s'était levé. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir exposé aux yeux de tous. Son estomac se broya de dégoût lorsque des flashs de ce qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire. Il avait agi dans un état second comme si le corbeau avait été maître de ses actes. L'animal s'était posté sur le balcon, à la vue de Drago, son regard étrange posé sur lui. Et il avait croassé, comme pour l'encourager à passer à l'acte. L'animal lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour qu'il puisse assouvir son désir de vengeance.

Mais à présent, Drago était en train d'émerger de cet état second. La fatigue s'écrasa sur lui, aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb. Une sensation de malaise était en train de naître au fond de ses entrailles. Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Déboussolé, le revenant décida de retourner chez lui.

Une fois la moto rangée dans le petit garage, Drago gravit l'escalier en deux grandes enjambées. Il enfonça la porte, la referma bruyamment et se dévêtit en direction de la salle de bain. Sans attendre, il entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à pleine pression. L'homme glapit en sursautant, son esprit temporairement sidéré par le froid. A bout de force, il s'accroupit sur le sol, la tête sous le jet d'eau glaciale.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le revenant se résigna à sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Encore dégoulinant et frigorifié, il déambula dans la maison, complètement hagard. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux figés par l'effroi, Drago entra dans le bureau de Gabriel. L'endroit était en pagaille, des centaines de croquis empilés sur la table attendant la main de leur créateur pour continuer à prendre forme. Drago les connaissait tous. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Gabriel résonner dans la pièce tandis qu'il lui détaillait ses rêves avec douceur mais passion.

Oppressé par le silence et les souvenirs au goût amer, Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler son visage avant qu'il n'abatte son poing sur la table dans un cri de rage. Tout se mit valser dans la pièce. Les feuilles de papier, les livres d'architecture, les crayons, les compas, les meubles, tout. Drago saccagea la pièce en puisant dans cette force étrange : le désespoir. Tant de rêves inachevés, toute une vie gâchée. Si le destin avait un visage, le jeune homme était certain qu'il aurait été déformé par un rire des plus cruels.

Drago finit par s'immobiliser au centre de la pièce, le souffle court et irrégulier.

- Merde, pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ecœuré, ébranlé, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin. En mode automatique, il se sécha puis s'habilla, le teint livide. Le revenant était à nouveau vêtu de noir. En voyant la lumière du jour inonder leur chambre, Drago prit le temps de fermer les volets avant de s'allonger sur le lit. L'homme se recroquevilla dans le noir avec l'horrible impression d'être happé par le vide.

Drago avait toujours aimé cette maison pour la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. A présent, il comprenait que la maison n'y était pour rien. Cette chaleur provenait de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour Gabriel. Mais son partenaire n'était plus là.

Drago se mordit le poing tant la douleur était intolérable. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de se déchirer, l'onde de choc faisant trembler chaque fibre musculaire avec la violence d'une électrocution à gros voltage. Le jeune homme hurla comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à sa situation.

- Putain de merde ! Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi ? ! Bordel ! Pourquoi ? ! Gabriel !

Drago sanglota, submergé par la fatigue, l'incompréhension et la douleur. Comment était-ce possible ? Passer du bonheur, de l'insouciance, à l'agonie, à la souffrance, au désespoir le plus total...

_- Tu t'éveilles enfin, remarqua Gabriel, les yeux pétillant, un léger sourire accentuant la douceur de ses traits. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir dormir. Tu parais si paisible._

_- C'est parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, répondit Drago d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil, un sourire de contentement planant sur son visage._

_Gabriel embrassa son partenaire avec tendresse, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe. Gabriel sentit le sourire de Drago sur ses propres lèvres. Le jeune homme se laissait faire ce matin, ce qui était plutôt rare. Gabriel profita de l'occasion._

_- Tu as rentré les griffes ce matin. C'est que j'en ai de la chance, susurra-t-il en se positionnant au-dessus de Drago._

_- Tu veux vraiment arriver en retard au boulot ? demanda le jeune homme en ricanant._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est le seul moment de la journée où tu me laisses vraiment jouer avec ton corps..._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?_

_- Je vais te le dire : d'abord, je vais placer tes bras au-dessus de ta tête et je vais enlever ton tee-shirt. Je contemplerai ton torse et trouverai les parcelles de peau les plus sensibles à lécher. Je regarderai ton érection se former sous ton pyjama pendant que je continuerai inlassablement à glisser ma langue sur tes tétons et sur chacune de tes côtes. Ensuite, je baisserai ton bas de pyjama en prenant tout mon temps. J'attendrai de te voir rougir malgré toi avant d'écarter tes jambes. Je passerai le bout de mes doigts sur ton érection et je verrai ta peau trembler de plaisir, comme à chaque fois. Je verrai aussi tous les poils de ton corps s'hérisser lorsque je commencerai à te préparer de ma langue. Ta respiration se fera de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que ton corps s'ouvrira à moi et que tu désireras sentir mon sexe en toi, ce que tu obtiendras après supplications..._

_- Tout un programme, gloussa Drago en fermant les yeux, dans l'espoir vain de cacher son trouble._

_- Oh, la pudeur te va si bien, se moqua Gabriel avec humour et affection._

_- C'est quand tu veux, provoqua Drago à son tour, ravi de laisser Gabriel mener la danse pour une fois..._

Le souvenir était brûlant et glacée, si proche dans le temps et si lointain dans sa perception, comme si une vitre de plexiglas s'était intercalée dans le cours de son existence à l'instant même où cette balle lui avait traversé la poitrine. Drago pouvait toujours voir au travers de cette vitre, mais il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. C'était comme si le souvenir ne lui appartenait plus. La coupure était nette, chirurgicale.

Drago tenta malgré tout de retrouver ses marques. Il se glissa sous les draps, sentit l'odeur de l'oreiller de Gabriel et essaya de se souvenir du contact de ses mains sur son corps. Mais le souvenir appartenait bel et bien au passé. A un homme à l'allure imposante, au regard de reptile, mais au cœur secrètement imbibé d'amour.

Le revenant finit par s'endormir, le visage déformé par la souffrance...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Drago se réveilla dans un sursaut.

- Bien dormi ?

Les sourcils froncés, le revenant focalisa son attention sur l'enquêteur qui était assis sur le plan de travail du coin de cuisine, ses doigts jouant avec la détente de son arme non chargée.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Drago en plissant les paupières, le temps de s'acclimater à l'éclairage aveuglant et froid du néon de la cuisine.

- Assez pour me convaincre que tu es bien Drago Malefoy et que tu es toujours vivant, répliqua l'enquêteur d'une voix sombre.

- Rectification, je suis mort.

L'enquêteur le dévisagea longuement avant de poursuivre sa réflexion à voix haute.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si différent des autres ?

- Avant de mourir, j'ai juré de venger la mort de Gabriel, quelque soit la façon.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux alors. Peu ont l'opportunité de se faire justice eux-mêmes.

- J'aurais été heureux si tout ça ne nous était pas tombé dessus, objecta Drago en sentant sa gorge se nouer de colère.

- Attends deux secondes... c'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? ! Tout à l'heure, tu es parti te venger, devina l'enquêteur en quittant le plan de travail d'un bond gracile, le visage éclairé par sa trouvaille.

Ce fut au tour du revenant de scruter l'enquêteur avec attention.

- C'est exact, finit par répondre Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous me laisserez finir ce que j'ai commencé.

- C'est mon enquête, rappela Harry en s'approchant du revenant.

- C'est ma revanche, expliqua Drago en se mettant debout, le regard déterminé.

Soudain, l'enquêteur se figea. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux et le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Comment ça « vous me laisserez finir ce que j'ai commencé » ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a plusieurs coupables ?

- C'est ma revanche, répéta Drago après un long silence. Je ne m'estime pas heureux de pouvoir me faire justice, mais je sais que je suis là pour ça. Ne m'enlevez pas ma raison d'être.

- C'est aussi ma raison d'être ! aboya l'enquêteur avant de refermer la bouche, ses mâchoires convulsant alors à un rythme effréné.

Drago resta un long moment interdit, le regard perçant.

- Qu'a-t-il de si fascinant dans la mort pour que votre vie ne tourne qu'autour de ça ? demanda le revenant d'une voix trop calme pour être naturelle.

- Je me donne à fond dans mon travail, c'est tout. Quand je commence une affaire, je la termine, expliqua l'enquêteur sur la défensive.

- Comme vous voudrez, finit par répondre Drago en haussant les épaules, le regard éteint. De toute façon, vous perdez votre temps. Le corbeau me guidera au moment voulu et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas à obéir aux lois. Je ne suis limité par rien.

- Le corbeau te guide ?

- Il m'amène aux bons endroits. Il me fait voir des choses. Il me donne la force d'aller au bout de mes actes.

- Moi aussi j'ai un guide, mon instinct, répliqua Harry, très sérieux. On pourrait s'aider mutuellement.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide, expliqua Drago, de plus en plus agacé. Que voulez-vous à la fin ? La reconnaissance des autres ? La gloire ?

- Non. Je veux que la vérité soit rendue publique. Vos familles ont le droit de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

A la surprise de l'enquêteur, Drago éclata d'un rire jaune, puis il secoua la tête comme si la remarque du policier était des plus absurdes.

- Nos familles... Cela fait une éternité que nous n'existons plus à leurs yeux. Ils se ficheront bien de savoir.

- C'est... triste, finit par compléter Harry avec prudence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de leur droit de savoir, précisa Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient en train de virer du blond au noir.

Sous l'effet de la colère, le revenant se transforma complètement, le regard fasciné de l'enquêteur posé sur lui. Le corbeau croassa bruyamment au-dehors, tel un avertissement. Drago contourna le policier et ouvrit un placard dans le coin de cuisine. Le revenant en sortit une bouteille de vin blanc. Il retira le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et le cracha négligemment par terre. Harry détailla les mouvements de sa gorge tandis qu'il buvait le vin au goulot. L'agitation était palpable chez le revenant. Harry finit par s'approcher de lui.

- Il y a forcément des gens qui auront besoin de savoir pour avancer. Des amis, des voisins, des inconnus... Ils auront besoin de réponses et d'un point final. Ils auront besoin de savoir que la justice existe, qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en l'avenir.

Drago s'arrêta de boire et plongea son regard sombre dans les prunelles du policier, comme s'il avait l'intention de lui sonder son âme. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Harry attrapa la bouteille de la main du revenant et il avala une lampée de vin avant de rendre la bouteille à son propriétaire.

- J'imagine que tu as raison, concéda le revenant en fronçant les sourcils.

A nouveau, le tutoiement ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du policier.

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va s'entraider. Laisse-moi le temps de réunir des preuves solides pour coincer les pourris qui vous ont tués et en échange, je te laisse libre champ pour te venger.

Le corbeau croassa à nouveau avec insistance. Drago soupira avant de tendre sa main.

- C'est d'accord... comment je dois t'appeler ?

- Potter, dit le policier en glissant sa main dans celle du revenant après une brève hésitation.

- Cela t'ennuie si je te tutoie ? demanda Drago tandis que son visage reprenait son teint laiteux.

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

Les deux hommes se détaillèrent avec curiosité.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'attendais à voir des choses lorsque nos mains se sont touchées, confia l'enquêteur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- J'arrive à le contrôler maintenant. J'ignore comment, mais j'y arrive. Cela ne t'effraie pas ?

- Non, je trouve cela fascinant, répondit l'enquêteur avec franchise, sans se soucier de ce que Drago pourrait penser de lui.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, constata le revenant en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Une personne censée s'enfuirait en courant après tout ce que tu as vu.

- Je me fous pas mal des autres et de leur soi-disant réaction censée...

- Et pourtant, tu es obsédé par l'idée de rendre justice à des inconnus. Tu penses à leur famille, à leurs proches. Cela ne colle pas avec le tableau du flic misanthrope...

- Je te conseille de ne pas chercher à mettre du sens sur ma vie. Tu perdrais ton temps…

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Alors, cette enquête, elle avance ?

Pour simple réponse, Harry se contenta d'un grognement désintéressé, ses doigts ne cessant de s'agiter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le jeune homme était impatient de quitter le commissariat, agacé par les interruptions incessantes de ses collègues mais surtout fébrile à l'idée de partager cette nouvelle preuve avec Drago.

Quatre longs mois venaient de s'écouler, au rythme des recherches, des hypothèses, des analyses, des mauvaises pistes et des visites quotidiennes chez le revenant. L'enquêteur ne retournait dans sa propre maison que pour dormir un peu, prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme le consacrait à son enquête que ce soit au commissariat, dans les rues ou chez le revenant.

Oui, l'enquête progressait.

Harry avait d'abord commencé par convaincre Drago de lui laisser voir ses souvenirs. Entre cette nuit de meurtre et cet épisode de vengeance, le policier eut l'impression de plonger dans un monde d'horreur et de haine, un monde qu'il connaissait si bien...

_- Vas-y ! Regarde ton œuvre ! Regarde, espèce de lâche ! Ressens sa douleur ! A présent, cette douleur est la tienne ! cracha Drago en regardant l'homme de ses prunelles noircies par la haine._

_L'homme hurla de folie tel un aliéné, tandis que Drago lui faisait inlassablement revivre les tortures et la mise à mort de Gabriel en lui transmettant ses émotions et sa douleur. Son cerveau était tellement envahi d'images et d'émotions insoutenables que le meurtrier en devint fou. Lorsque Drago retira ses mains des tempes de l'assassin et qu'il se mit debout, l'homme gisait par terre, le visage rouge et dégoulinant de sueur. Des spasmes secouèrent sa tête et le malfrat couvrit son visage pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Un petit cri sortit de sa bouche puis l'homme se mit à griffer le vide, les yeux noyés de larmes, le regard figé par la terreur._

_Le revenant resta un moment à l'observer, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il finit par lui jeter une carte de jeu violette sur le torse et rebroussa chemin en direction de la porte d'entrée..._

De ces horribles souvenirs, Harry récupéra notamment un précieux élément d'enquête : il avait à présent un visage à mettre sur l'un des cinq assassins. A ce visage, il pouvait y associer un nom et une adresse. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas sauter des étapes. Pour que son enquête tienne la route, il devait absolument trouver un indice qui le mènerait à considérer cet homme comme un suspect. Ce n'était qu'après ce stade qu'il pouvait se rendre chez l'individu, trouver une preuve et l'arrêter, à supposé que ce dernier n'avait pas encore été envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique...

Harry s'était alors concentré sur un indice au potentiel très prometteur : un cheveu retrouvé dans la marre de sang dans laquelle gisait Drago. Les analyses d'ADN confirmèrent les intuitions du policier, à savoir que ce cheveu n'appartenait ni au revenant, ni à Gabriel. Le couple n'ayant jamais invité personne dans cette maison, ni famille, ni ami, ni collègue de travail digne d'entrer dans leur petit sanctuaire, le policier en conclut qu'il s'agissait du cheveu de l'un de leurs assassins.

Harry suivit donc la procédure habituelle : trouver le mobile pour déterminer le profil du tueur. Cela permettait de cibler les critères qui amèneraient à trouver plus rapidement l'assassin dans la base de données du commissariat. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'être un bon enquêteur pour deviner qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un crime homophobe. En interrogeant le voisinage, Harry constata que le couple n'était pas du tout apprécié, du fait de leur réussite professionnelle, mais surtout parce qu'ils affichaient leur union au grand jour, sans crainte du regard des autres. Les jeunes du quartier se moquaient souvent d'eux et plusieurs altercations violentes eurent déjà lieu dans le passé. Cependant, aucune plainte ne fut déposée au commissariat et personne ne put (ou plutôt ne voulut) donner les noms de ces jeunes délinquants.

Le policier put donc établir un profil du meurtrier : un jeune homme d'une vingtaine voire d'une trentaine d'années, probablement caucasien s'il se fiait aux témoignages (et aux souvenirs de Drago), habitant dans la ville, si possible dans le quartier du couple, et surtout ayant un casier judiciaire pour des faits de violence à caractère homophobe.

Deux mois furent nécessaires pour trier les profils et interroger les suspects potentiels. Quatorze personnes défilèrent dans la salle des interrogatoires avant que le policier ne trouve un véritable suspect : un caucasien de trente-six ans au lourd passé judiciaire : trafic de stupéfiants, plusieurs vols à mains armées et pour compléter le tableau, agressions verbales et physiques à caractère raciste et homophobe. En lisant la liste de ses méfaits dans l'ordre chronologique, Harry constata que l'individu n'avait cessé de gravir les échelons de la violence depuis l'âge de quinze ans. L'homme semblait ne rien avoir appris de ses années de prison. Ce dernier habitait justement à deux cent mètres de la maison du couple et Harry sentait enfin que son flair l'avait mené vers la bonne personne.

Iron Lewis était un homme froid et arrogant que la vie avait taillé à la hache. Entre un père violent et alcoolique et une mère dépressive qui finit par se suicider lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, l'homme avait finalement grandi dans la rue, apprenant les dures lois du milieu. Sa carrure imposante ainsi que ses actes de violence lui permirent de gagner le respect des autres malfrats du quartier. Iron Lewis était un leader. Il n'agissait jamais seul. Un indice supplémentaire qui amena Harry à le considérer comme son suspect numéro un. Le jeu du chat et de la souris se mit alors en place...

_- Tu étais où la nuit du 31 octobre ?_

_- Chez moi, en train de bouffer des bonbons d'Halloween, ricana Lewis d'un air provocateur._

_- Bien entendu, personne ne peut confirmer tes dires. Pas vrai mon vieux ?_

_- Que je sache, c'est pas un crime de rester seul chez soi..._

_Harry serra les dents. L'homme était en train de le tester. Le policier lui sourit alors, un air de défi planant sur son visage._

_- Tu portais un déguisement par hasard ? chuchota Harry de manière énigmatique._

_Les sourcils du malfrats frémirent sensiblement, son masque d'arrogance se fissurant l'espace d'une nanoseconde._

_- A votre avis ? J'ai besoin d'un déguisement pour faire peur aux gens ?_

_- J'imagine que non. Mais avoue que c'est utile quand on ne veut pas être reconnu..._

_- Je ne vous avouerai rien, énonça l'homme distinctement, sans cligner des yeux._

_- Un déguisement de clown enragé peut-être ?_

_L'atmosphère se chargea d'une tension électrique. Les deux hommes se détaillèrent ouvertement, chacun essayant d'interpréter les réactions de l'autre et de deviner les cartes de jeu qu'avait l'autre homme dans ses mains._

_- Vraiment pas mon style..._

_- Et c'est quoi ton style ? Taper sur les pédés ?_

_L'homme ricana en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête._

_- J'aime pas la vermine, c'est tout..._

_- Et donc, tu te charges de l'exterminer ?_

_L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de défier l'enquêteur de son air supérieur. Son regard. Son sourire malsain. Harry était en terrain familier. Il ne connaissait cette expression faciale que trop bien..._

Rien. Pas d'aveu, si ce n'est la conviction viscérale qu'il tenait l'un des cinq assassins. Harry reçut l'autorisation de son supérieur pour fouiller l'appartement d'Iron Lewis après trente-sept heures d'interrogatoire. Sans perdre de temps, il se pressa donc de retourner l'appartement du suspect. A vrai dire, il s'agissait plutôt d'un débarras insalubre où gisaient ça et là des monticules d'objets poussiéreux. Le seul endroit vivable de l'appartement se trouvait sous le velux encrassé, au fond de la pièce. Un vieux matelas était posé à même le sol, recouvert de plusieurs draps blancs chiffonnés. Aucune illustration, aucune photo. Aucun objet personnel en vue. Une pile de vêtements se partageaient l'espace d'un placard. Pas de costume de clown. Rien à se mettre sous la dent, si ce n'est une brosse à cheveux.

Le policier mit l'indice sous plastique et le déposa au laboratoire d'analyses médico-légal. Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats tombèrent tel un couperet : l'ADN prélevé sur la brosse à cheveux correspondait à celui du cheveu retrouvé sur la scène de crime. Harry se pressa d'avertir son supérieur avant de poursuivre l'interrogatoire d'Iron Lewis, preuve à l'appui, avec la ferme intention de lui faire tout avouer. Cependant, l'homme était un véritable coriace. Il ne paniqua pas et rappela à l'enquêteur qu'il passait régulièrement dans cette rue, vu qu'il habitait à quelques mètres de là. Le vent pouvait avoir emporté l'un de ses cheveux dans la maison du couple disait-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry garda son sang-froid. Il savait qu'une telle preuve pouvait suffire à envoyer l'homme en prison, avec ou sans aveu. Ce qui lui manquait à présent était un indice permettant de relier Iron Lewis aux autres assassins. L'enquêteur resta quelques heures de plus devant son ordinateur, à la recherche d'un nouveau suspect. La faim, la fatigue, l'excitation et l'agacement eurent raison du policier qui finit par éteindre la machine avant de quitter son bureau à la hâte. Il avait tellement envie de partager la bonne nouvelle avec Drago.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se trouvait déjà devant la maison aux volets fermés. D'une main ferme, il attrapa les poches en papier qui libéraient en continue leur odeur de friture et sortit de la voiture. Harry entra discrètement dans la maison, sans s'annoncer. La pièce principale était éclairée d'une dizaine de bougies blanches toutes disposées sur les tables de chevet de part et d'autre du grand lit.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le revenant paraissait mort, alité sur le dos, les bras croisés sur son ventre, les yeux fermés, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Le policier déposa la nourriture sur la table à manger avant de s'approcher de Drago.

- Malefoy ?

L'homme souleva une paupière pour simple réponse.

- Putain, j'ai cru que tu avais fini par mourir…

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, en tout cas pas tant que ma vengeance ne sera pas complète.

- Tu vas être content parce que l'enquête a avancé d'un bond aujourd'hui.

Harry souriait avec satisfaction. Le visage du revenant se creusa d'une ride de lion.

- Laisse-moi voir, murmura Drago en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Harry serra les dents mais ne protesta pas. Il se posa à côté du revenant, la posture rigide. Son sourire s'était fané. Les mains de Drago s'approchèrent des tempes du policier qui sa forçait à ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul. Un vieux réflexe.

Tel un boomerang lui revenant en pleine face, Drago se mit à capter les souvenirs que le policier voulait bien lui montrer. Les images défilaient dans son esprit, agrémentées de sons et d'émotions. Le mélange était inévitable. Mais à mesure que les images de l'enquête s'accumulaient, les émotions du policier se firent de plus en plus présentes et des images parasites se mirent à affluer dans l'esprit du revenant. Ce dernier voulut stopper leur connexion, mais ses mains semblaient comme aimantées, attirées irrésistiblement vers le crâne du policier...

_- J'ai le droit de savoir ! _

_- Putain mais tu vas la fermer sale gosse ! ? _

_- Harry, je t'en prie, cesse de provoquer ton père !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas mon père ! Vous m'avez menti depuis le début ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous m'avez adopté si c'était pour me haïr !_

_- On ne te hait pas, cesse de dire des bêtises..._

_- Ah oui ! ? Demande-lui alors pourquoi il se sent obligé de me tabasser lorsque tu quittes la maison !_

_- Ton père ne ferait jamais ça..._

_Harry se vit alors agrippé par son père adoptif d'une poigne qu'il connaissait par coeur. Cet homme qui était censé l'aimer sans condition bouillonnait littéralement de rage et pour cause : son masque des apparences venait de tomber. Harry fut soulevé dans les airs. Il put alors sentir la peur et la haine l'envahir, juste avant de passer à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée..._

_Une douleur aigue lui transperça le ventre. Ses mains et son front amortirent sa chute dans les débris de verre. Du sang se mit couler de son front et de ses mains. Le cri de sa mère adoptive retentit à l'intérieur de la maison. Sous le choc, Harry ne tenta même pas de fuir. Ses yeux restaient figés sur le morceau de vitre planté dans ses entrailles et sur la marre de sang qui était en train de se former tout autour de lui à une vitesse alarmante. Sa vision se brouilla et il finit par perdre connaissance..._

La connexion s'arrêta subitement. Les deux hommes lâchèrent un râle, ébranlés par l'intensité des dernières images. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mains agrippant frénétiquement quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Putain, tu disais que tu contrôlais ce phénomène...

- Je suis désolé, se contenta de répondre le revenant, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

- Bordel de merde...

Le policier se leva d'un bond nerveux et se mit à faire les cent pas, sous le regard attentif du revenant. Les doigts tremblants, le policier sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une qu'il s'empressa de placer entre ses lèvres. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Harry ne tenait toujours pas en place. Ses yeux troublés ne fixaient rien. L'homme était perdu dans ses tourments. Drago finit par se lever et s'avança avec prudence vers le policier.

- Ne me touche pas, prévint Harry d'une voix menaçante.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, face à face. Le policier avait le souffle court.

- Ta cicatrice, sur le front, ça vient de là ? demanda le revenant à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit sèchement l'enquêteur, le regard fuyant.

- J'espère que ce salaud a payé pour ce qu'il t'a fait...

- Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua Harry en s'éloignant du revenant. C'est une affaire classée, d'accord ?

- Je pourrais me charger de lui, si tu voulais...

Les deux hommes se détaillèrent longuement, le regard perçant.

- J'ai porté plainte. La justice a fait son travail. J'ai gagné. J'ai obtenu certaines réponses à mes questions. J'ai reçu de l'argent. Il est allé en prison. Il s'est fait buter en prison. Fin de l'histoire.

- Oh...

- Mais merci pour ton offre.

Le revenant hocha brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers les paquets de nourriture oubliés sur la table.

- Tu as ramené de quoi manger ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fêter la bonne nouvelle ensemble.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Des semaines que je n'avais pas mangé, j'avoue que ça fait du bien, constata Drago en souriant.

Harry gloussa devant l'absurdité de la situation. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement améliorée, au point de devenir conviviale. Des mois que Drago ne s'était pas senti si bien, si vivant. Des années que Harry n'avait pas été en si bonne compagnie. A vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'il se sentait à l'aise et lui-même en face de quelqu'un.

- Un autre verre ? demanda Harry tout aussi souriant, les joues légèrement roses sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- S'il te plaît.

Après avoir débarrasé les détrituts de la table, les deux hommes restèrent un moment assis à discuter de l'enquête. Harry finit par bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Drago ricana discrètement en se mettant debout.

- Il est très tard et tu es soul, constata le revenant. Tu ferais bien de rester dormir ici. Je n'ai ni chambre d'ami, ni canapé, alors faudra qu'on se partage le lit.

Le regard vitreux du policier passa de Drago au lit et du lit à Drago. Il finit par hausser les épaules et quitta la table à son tour en baillant une nouvelle fois.

- J'imagine que c'est plus sage.

Les deux hommes se dévêtirent pour ne garder que leur tee-shirt et leur boxer. Ils se glissèrent sous l'édredon, chacun à une extrémité du lit. Etouffant un énième bâillement dans la paume de sa main, Harry se tourna sur le côté, s'éloignant du revenant qui s'était allongé sur le dos. Le policier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, les couvertures enserrées dans ses poings, la bouche entrouverte. Apaisé, le revenant se laissa bercer par le bruit régulier de la respiration de Harry. Ses yeux fixèrent l'épaule frêle qui dépassait de l'édredon, puis l'épaisse tignasse de cheveux noirs à l'apparence négligée.

Drago eut soudain l'envie d'y glisser ses doigts et cette idée le choqua autant qu'elle lui plut. Drago repensa brièvement à Gabriel. Agripper les cheveux de celui qu'on aime, clamer son territoire, sa propriété. Caresser ses cheveux pour lui dire qu'on sera toujours là pour lui, qu'on le protègera quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il en coûte. Les caresser pour apaiser. Les caresser pour exalter. Le revenant avait toujours adoré cet acte porteur de promesses, à la fois tendre et autoritaire.

Drago soupira longuement. Il voulait des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'autorisa à imaginer qu'il vivait maintenant dans un monde parallèle, au côté de Harry. L'alcool aidant, le revenant fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus facile de réécrire l'histoire sans Gabriel plutôt que de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Drago n'arrivait plus à les dissocier de l'issue tragique de leur histoire, le moindre souvenir heureux étant à présent entaché de sang.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Au fil des jours, l'enthousiasme fit lentement place à la désillusion. Et au fils des mois, la désillusion fut remplacée par l'agacement. Drago attendait le retour de Harry avec toujours plus d'impatience. Le policier avait finalement élu domicile chez le revenant, mangeant, dormant et se lavant dans sa maison. L'énorme tâche de sang se trouvait toujours à l'entrée, mais à présent, les deux hommes n'y prêtaient plus attention.

- Alors ? Du nouveau ? demanda Drago en s'approchant du policier.

- Rien. Merde, grommela Harry en jetant la nourriture de fast food sur la table. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je viens de finir d'interroger tous les suspects potentiels et leurs alibis sont crédibles. Fait chier...

- Tu veux plutôt dire tous les suspects condamnés pour violence à caractère homophobe. Il reste tous ceux qui n'ont pas de casier judicaire, rappela Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est bon, je connais mon boulot, alors fait pas chier, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Cela t'arrive de ne pas jurer dans une phrase ?

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Dix mois que je dois te supporter... Tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un à emmerder chez toi ?

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ? J'ai eu une journée de merde. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es mis en mode « repos éternel » sur le lit ?

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, tu veux ? répondit le revenant, passablement choqué Et non, je ne suis pas resté au lit. Je me suis rendu sur la tombe de Gabriel, enfin sur notre tombe, bien que mon urne ne contienne que la cendre de mon cercueil.

L'enquêteur parut se calmer un peu. Il soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir à table en face de Drago. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Je résoudrai cette enquête, affirma soudain le policier avec hargne. Je finis toujours par y parvenir. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance. Le problème, c'est que plus je reste dans cet entre-deux, plus je m'éloigne de Gabriel, tu comprends ? Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Tu ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose après...

- C'est vrai, mais si j'ai la moindre chance de retrouver Gabriel, je ne veux pas la laisser passer. Je sens que le corbeau perd patience et la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne ici.

Harry contempla Drago pendant un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il finit par détourner son regard, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ? demanda le policier à voix basse.

- C'est vrai, admit Drago. J'aimerais visiter l'appartement de Lewis. Peut-être que je pourrais t'apporter d'autres indices sur lesquels travailler.

- Très bien, soupira l'enquêteur. Nous irons ce soir...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Le policier inspecta donc l'appartement d'Iron Lewis pour la seconde fois. A ses côtés, Drago scrutait chaque recoin, effleurant chaque objet de la paume de ses mains. L'air agité, le corbeau s'envolait d'un meuble à l'autre en croassant par moment, ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'enquêteur.

- Là ! s'exclama le revenant au niveau d'une vieille table poussiéreuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Il y avait un ordinateur ici. Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

- Bordel, cet enfoiré a dû s'en débarrasser, gronda le policier en sortant son portable de la poche de son manteau. Je parie qu'on y aurait trouvé des conversations intéressantes, de quoi faire le lien avec les quatre autres pourritures.

Le corbeau se posa sur la table, face à Drago et se mit croasser avec insistance. Harry leur tourna le dos et composa le numéro du commissariat.

- Oui, c'est Potter. Je veux qu'Iron Lewis soit transféré au poste. J'ai de nouvelles questions à lui poser. Bougez-vous le cul, j'arrive dans quinze minutes.

- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être grossier.

- Pourquoi je devrais être poli ? Je ne cherche à plaire à personne, expliqua le policier en quittant l'appartement.

- J'avais remarqué, dit le revenant sur ses talons. C'est bien dommage.

- Fais-moi rire. Je te rappelle que je résous des enquêtes criminelles et crois-moi, les crimes passionnels, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Je préfère rester en vie et pouvoir être qui je veux, ouvrir ma gueule sans avoir à craindre de blesser quelqu'un. Je n'ai ni la patience, ni l'envie de me faire chier avec quelqu'un qui se croira être un morceau de ce que je suis. La moitié d'un tout, ce genre de conneries.

- C'est dingue, avant de rencontrer Gabriel, je tenais le même discours que toi.

- Et maintenant, vous êtes morts tous les deux.

Drago serra les dents.

- Attention à ce que tu sous-entends, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas responsables de la connerie des autres.

- Très bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit, concéda Harry en s'installant dans sa voiture de fonction. Mais dans ce cas, cesse de me faire chier avec mon absence de vie sentimentale. Cela a toujours été comme ça et je tiens à ce que ça le reste.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais laissé personne s'approcher de toi ? Même pas une fois, ne serait-ce que pour essayer ?

- Non, et alors ? ! Cela fait de moi un demi-homme ? ! Cela fait de moi un gosse qui ne connaît rien à la vie ? ! rétorqua le policier dont la patience était à bout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Potter. Je pense juste que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que c'est triste que tu empêches les autres de voir ça.

- Putain, tu me fais chier avec tes conneries ! explosa l'enquêteur en mettant la radio à fond.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Alors, connard, tu vas me dire où tu as planqué ton ordinateur ? De toute façon, si tu ne te mets pas table, je t'enverrai quelqu'un qui te mettra le cerveau en ébullition, tu piges ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, répondit Iron Lewis en souriant, un air de défi toujours bien en place.

- Eh merde, marmonna l'enquêteur en faisant un signe de la main à l'intention de Drago qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint. C'est à toi de jouer.

Déjà transformé, ivre d'une haine contenue, Drago ouvrit lentement la porte, le temps de voir le visage d'Iron lewis se décomposer pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête. L'assassin adressa un bref regard d'incompréhension au policier qui s'était reculé de la table d'interrogatoire, laissant la place au revenant.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda Drago d'une voix faussement mélodieuse. J'en déduis que tu te souviens de moi.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! C'est bon, je vais parler ! Mais sortez-le de là, d'accord ? !

- Ton ordinateur, il est où ? questionna l'enquêteur en plaçant un stylo et une feuille de papier imprimée devant Lewis.

Jetant un regard terrifié vers le revenant, l'homme comprit que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

- Je l'ai déposé dans le magasin « Informatek » pour qu'il soit réinitialisé, pour qu'il n'y reste plus aucune donnée. Faites-le sortir maintenant !

- Tes complices, qui sont-ils ? continua l'enquêteur, impassible.

- Des gars rencontrés sur internet. Je leur ai dis qu'il y avait un couple de pédés près de chez moi. Eux aussi détestent ces gens-là. Du coup, on a attendu Halloween pour régler leur compte, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Tu serais pas le frère jumeau de ce gars ?

- A ton avis ? répondit Drago en lui jetant une carte de jeu violette au visage.

- C'est quoi ça ? ! dit Lewis en ramassant la carte d'une main tremblante.

- Une preuve de plus retrouvée dans ton appartement, expliqua Drago, un sourire diabolique remontant les commissures de ses lèvres noires. Une carte que tu as prise chez nous en souvenir. Mais tu peux aussi voir ça comme la marque de ma vengeance...

Lewis tressaillit de terreur, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil au policier qui était en train de taper ses aveux à l'ordinateur.

- Je vais aller en prison, d'accord ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Faites-le sortir, allez !

- Raconte-moi tout en détail et ensuite je le fais sortir.

- D'accord, d'accord !

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Eh bien voilà. Tu signes ces papiers et tu seras tranquille, expliqua Harry avec satisfaction.

Tandis que l'homme était en train de signer ses aveux, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu. L'instant d'après, Harry récupéra les feuilles signées, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hé ! ! Vous ne me laissez pas avec ce type ! C'était le deal ! s'écria Lewis en se mettant debout.

- Désolé. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, nom de dieu ? ! hurla le supérieur de Harry en postillonnant sur son bureau.

- Pour être honnête, c'est toute cette affaire qui dépasse l'entendement, dit le policier avec nonchalance.

- Je vous fais confiance, Potter, alors ne me décevez pas. Bouclez cette affaire au plus vite, d'accord ? Il ne faudrait pas éveiller l'intérêt de la presse avec tous ces éléments bizarres. Soyez le plus discret possible jusqu'à la fin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive au terme de cette enquête. Même si je ne peux pas expliquer la disparition du corps de Drago Malefoy ou la folie soudaine d'Iron Lewis, je suis à deux doigts de résoudre ces meurtres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à arrêter ses quatre complices et à les faire avouer.

- Parfait. Ne perdez pas de temps alors...

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la tête de Harry. Tout d'un coup, le policier eut l'impression que tout allait trop vite et qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit conscience que la résolution de cette enquête signifiait aussi le départ du revenant.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

En entrant dans le studio d'Ashton Kennedy, le policier comprit que Drago l'avait devancé. Le revenant ne pouvait plus attendre, l'appel du corbeau se faisant toujours plus pressant. L'assassin gisait par terre, les yeux exorbités, la bouche déformée en un rictus d'effroi. Sur son torse se trouvait la signature de Drago, la carte de jeu violette.

- Quel con, maugréa l'enquêteur en regardant tout autour de lui. Et comment je suis censé le faire avouer maintenant qu'il est cinglé ?

Son regard fut soudain capté par l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur le bureau de l'individu. Un sourire victorieux se peignit lentement sur son visage. Harry glissa la preuve dans un sac plastique, non sans avoir pensé à mettre des gants. Puis il jeta un œil dans l'armoire, à la recherche d'un costume d'Halloween. Il ne trouva rien.

Parmi les chaussures éparpillées dans le studio, le policier finit par repérer une paire dont les semelles étaient légèrement recouvertes de terre et de petits cailloux de couleur rouge bordeaux, comme ceux qui décoraient la base de l'escalier de la maison du couple.

Harry se pressa d'emballer les chaussures, puis il retourna au commissariat pour déposer Ashton Kennedy et ses preuves en lieu sûr. Ignorant les questions indiscrètes et les regards intrigués, le policier poursuivit sa course contre la montre.

Il se rendit alors chez le deuxième complice : Boris Lock, qui habitait à quelques rues d'Iron Lewis. La scène était quasiment identique à celle qu'il avait découverte chez Ashton Kennedy. Harry ne trouva pas d'ordinateur mais une paire de chaussures avec quelques petits cailloux de couleur rouge bordeaux incrustés dans le relief de chaque semelle. Suivant le même rituel, le policier déposa ses preuves ainsi que le meurtrier au commissariat.

En sortant du bâtiment, Harry remarqua la silhouette du corbeau qui était posé sur le rétroviseur droit de sa voiture, le plumage brillant de l'animal reflétant la clarté de la lune. Retenant sa respiration, l'enquêteur pressa le pas.

Arrivé devant le corbeau, Harry s'immobilisa, la posture rigide. Que signifiait sa venue ? Etait-ce déjà trop tard ? Drago avait-il accompli sa vengeance ? L'animal transportait-il son esprit ? L'enquêteur plongea son regard dans celui du corbeau et la bête ailée sembla faire de même avec l'homme. Le regard perçant de l'animal donna l'impression à Harry d'être mis à nu. Il déglutit lorsque le corbeau croassa bruyamment avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Le policier se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux. Etait-ce réellement la fin ? Ne réfléchissant plus, Harry monta dans sa voiture et roula à tombeau ouvert en direction de l'adresse du troisième complice : Yannick Holst.

Les premières lueurs du jour firent leur apparition lorsque l'enquêteur posa un pied hors de sa voiture. En scannant les alentours de ses yeux verts, Harry constata que le corbeau n'était pas là. Ce n'est qu'en approchant de l'immeuble où habitait le meurtrier qu'il le vit.

Le revenant se trouvait là, immobile, assis sur les marches devant le bâtiment sombre. Harry s'approcha de lui à grands pas, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Drago releva la tête au dernier moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le sentiment de panique fit place à la colère dans l'esprit du policier.

- Bordel de merde ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre encore un peu ! Maintenant, on ne peut plus espérer d'aveux complets !

Drago ne répondit rien. Ses yeux gris restèrent braqués sur l'enquêteur, sans cligner une seule fois. Harry, qui n'avait cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens, finit par se figer devant le revenant, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

- Putain, dis quelque chose, Malefoy.

Au bout d'un long silence, Drago se mit debout, à quelques centimètres du policier. Une bourrasque de vent fit tourbillonner quelques mèches de cheveux noirs devant son visage transformé. Face à ce spectacle, Harry sentit tout son corps se tendre.

- Il est trop tard, murmura Drago d'une voix fantomatique. Le corbeau m'a abandonné.

- Quoi ? ! Mais non, je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes de ça.

- Il m'a regardé et puis il est parti...

- Malefoy...Malefoy ! s'écria Harry lorsque le revenant se précipita vers sa moto.

Drago était devenu sourd aux paroles de l'enquêteur. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : convaincre la Mort de le reprendre...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Drago avait réellement essayé. Rouler à deux cents kilomètres/heure sur le périphérique, passer tous les feux rouges possibles, mais cela ne changeait rien. Les situations dangereuses se dénouaient aussi vite qu'il avait mis de temps à les créer. Le revenant enrageait de désespoir. Il tenta pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au point culminant de sa folie où il prit la décision de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble d'une douzaine d'étages...

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Drago ouvrit les yeux lorsque les flashbacks de ces quatorze derniers mois finirent par s'estomper comme un mirage porteur de faux espoirs. Voilà où il en était.

Un cri strident lui rappela qu'il gisait encore au pied de l'immeuble. Drago releva la tête en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ses mains agrippaient frénétiquement son sac, dans une tentative vaine de s'accrocher à la réalité du moment. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Drago trouva la force nécessaire pour se mettre debout et déguerpir sur sa moto avant d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Tel un fantôme coincé dans un espace-temps, le jeune homme erra sans but pendant des heures, dans une ville étouffée par une nappe de brouillard hivernal.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était rentré se coucher pendant quelques heures avant repartir au commissariat. Il y régnait une atmosphère des jours de victoire, des jours qui sentaient la résolution d'une enquête. Les regards d'admiration tournés vers le policier eurent raison de ses nerfs déjà malmenés par les évènements de la nuit précédente.

- Putain ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'à me regarder passer ? ! Retournez bosser, bordel de merde ! cracha l'enquêteur à qui voulait bien l'écouter.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry s'était réfugié dans son bureau en soupirant. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il pliait nerveusement sous la pression. Son dos se colla contre la porte, ses mains se transformèrent en poings, l'envie de tout casser dans la pièce narguant son esprit.

- Allez, reprends-toi, s'encouragea le jeune homme en plissant les paupières devant ses yeux. Finis cette enquête et passe à une autre.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Par habitude mais aussi dans l'espoir de revoir Drago, le policier rentrait toujours dormir dans la maison du couple. Cependant, le revenant restait introuvable et Harry finit par se convaincre qu'il avait réussi à quitter ce monde.

Accaparé par son enquête, le policier n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Mais voilà, Harry venait enfin de boucler l'enquête et l'heure était au bilan, que cela lui plaisait ou non. Habituellement, la résolution d'une affaire provoquait en lui un sentiment éphémère d'apaisement. Seulement cette fois-ci, le soulagement ne vint pas. Il ne lui restait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche et une impression désagréable de vide. Peut-être même de désespoir. Qu'il voulait l'admettre ou non, les choses étaient différentes à présent. A cause de Drago.

A cette pensée, le policier serra les dents et maudit le revenant en silence. L'homme détestait les changements qu'il n'avait pas voulus. Subir n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire et pourtant, que faisait-il d'autre que subir l'influence de Drago ?

Au volant de sa voiture, Harry détailla la maison du couple une dernière fois, en espérant qu'il laissait les spectres de cette affaire loin derrière lui. Inconsciemment, ses mains se resserrèrent autour du volant et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

- Adieu, Drago…

L'instant d'après, le policier soupira, ouvrit les yeux, et démarra sa voiture dans un état d'hébétude profond. Harry roula lentement. Très lentement. Comme en état de choc. Il roula jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la silhouette de sa maison au bout de la rue.

Il faisait presque nuit. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent à la chaîne lorsque l'enquêteur descendit de sa voiture. La tête baissée, il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison et la déverrouilla. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un animal croasser. Un corbeau. Le corbeau.

Son cœur bondit comme sous l'effet d'une violente décharge électrique et Harry fit volte-face. Drago se trouvait là, transformé, le corbeau majestueux sur son épaule. Le policier eut l'impression absurde de se sentir revivre.

- Je te croyais parti, murmura l'enquêteur d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Je ne peux pas, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est toi qui m'empêche de partir…

- Je ne te suis pas...Comment ça ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi, tu sais. Le corbeau est revenu vers moi assez vite et je vois bien qu'il attend quelque chose. Tu as dit l'avoir vu lorsqu'il avait disparu, mais le corbeau ne se laisse pas voir. Il est venu à toi. Et il a vu clair en toi. Il veut que je t'aide.

La gorge du policier se comprima douloureusement. Le corbeau avait réellement sondé son âme. Il avait vu cette plaie béante et purulente autour de laquelle il avait construit son existence. Avec son aide, peut-être allait-il enfin trouver la paix. Peut-être qu'à son tour, il allait enfin pouvoir venger les siens.

- Entrez, dit-il à voix basse.

Harry les accueillit dans son salon pour le moins dépouillé du superflu. Il n'y avait que deux fauteuils, une table basse et une lampe qui éclairait le plafond. Drago regarda tout autour de lui dans un silence religieux. Le corbeau quitta son épaule, vola à travers la pièce en direction de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait jamais invité personne chez lui et voilà que revenant et corbeau disséquaient chaque recoin de sa maison à la recherche des meurtrissures de son passé.

- Raconte-moi, demanda Drago en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- Juste avant, je tenais à te prévenir que j'ai résolus votre enquête. Ces pourritures ont été reconnues coupables même s'ils sont à présent à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Les jugent espèrent qu'ils retrouveront leur esprit et qu'on pourra les envoyer en prison.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, Potter. Ils ont déjà payé. Mais qu'en est-il de toi ? D'où te vient cette colère ?

Harry soupira longuement avant de plonger son regard dans celui du revenant.

- Mon enfance n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges. C'est en fouillant dans les papiers de celui que je croyais être mon père que j'ai découvert mes véritables origines. J'ai été adopté à l'âge de six mois, après que mes parents de soient faits assassiner. Ils sont morts ici, dans cette maison. La police n'a jamais trouvé l'assassin. Ma mère était pédiatre. Mon père était flic. Lorsque j'ai intégré la police, je me suis débrouillé pour fouiller dans les archives de l'époque et j'ai trouvé des pistes intéressantes. Le problème, c'est que les preuves ne sont plus exploitables. Alors, au fil des années, j'ai fini par croire que je n'arriverais pas à venger leur mort.

- Je comprends.

Au premier étage, le corbeau croassa avec insistance. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers le plafond.

- Tes parents sont morts à l'étage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago d'une voix étrangement calme et apaisante.

Le policier hocha la tête avec lenteur, le regard sombre. Les deux hommes se mirent debout et quittèrent le salon. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de gravir les premières marches de l'escalier. Drago se trouvait derrière lui.

- Mon père est mort en haut de l'escalier, d'une balle dans la tête. Ma mère a été retrouvée dans ma chambre, une balle dans la poitrine. Et moi, on m'a retrouvé dans le tiroir de la commode. Je pense que ma mère m'avait caché là avant de se faire tuer. J'ai laissé la chambre comme elle était. J'espère que tu pourras sentir des choses.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du policier qui sursauta de surprise.

- Doucement. Doucement, murmura le revenant en poussant Harry sur le côté pour qu'il lui cède le passage.

Drago garda sa main sur l'épaule du policier tandis qu'il effleurait la rampe de l'escalier de son autre main. Au bout d'une longue minute, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit. Harry hoqueta bruyamment en ressentant et en voyant tout à travers la main de Drago.

_Le cri strident de Lily Potter déchira l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle vit le corps de son mari s'effondrer lourdement devant elle, le sang dégoulinant de sa tête. Ses yeux terrifiés croisèrent ceux déterminés de son assassin. L'homme était grand, filiforme, le crâne lisse et brillant. Le pistolet silencieux fumait encore dans sa main._

_- Pourquoi ? ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues rosies._

_- Je lui avais dit de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires. Quand on s'attaque à moi, il faut s'attendre à en payer le prix. Et maintenant, ça va être à ton tour de mourir. Tu as vu mon visage, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie. Désolé._

_Lily Potter se précipita dans la chambre de son fils et verrouilla la porte. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et songea un instant à sauter avec son bébé dans les bras, mais elle se ravisa bien vite en voyant la hauteur. Priant pour que le tueur épargne son fils, elle le sortit de son berceau et l'embrassa avec ferveur, mouillant son visage poupon de ses larmes. Les yeux grands ouverts, le bébé fixa le visage triste et effrayé de sa mère._

_- Harry, papa t'aime. Maman t'aime. Harry, il va falloir que tu sois fort et courageux. Surtout, prends soin de toi et ne te mets pas en danger. Et rappelle-toi que nous t'avons aimé, si fort, Harry, sanglota Lily Potter tandis qu'un violent coup de pied faisait trembler la porte de la chambre._

_La jeune femme ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et déposa le bébé sur les vêtements moelleux. Harry se mit à pleurer lorsque le tiroir fut refermé et qu'il ne vit plus sa mère…_

Le souvenir s'estompa et Harry sentit ses jambes plier sous le poids de ses émotions. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes avaient migré dans la chambre où se trouvaient encore le berceau de Harry et la tâche de sang séché sur le sol. Celle-ci avait fini par s'écailler avec le temps.

Déboussolé, Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Drago l'avait entouré de ses bras et pourquoi son propre visage s'était lové dans le creux de son cou. Le revenant lui caressait le dos et Harry s'entendit alors pleurer. L'enquêteur crut que son esprit allait exploser. Il crut qu'il allait vomir. Harry ne pleurait jamais.

- Tu vas voir, ça va aller maintenant. Je vais m'en occuper. Et enfin, tu pourras aller de l'avant. Enfin, tu pourras vivre, murmura Drago en serrant le policier contre lui.

- Non, je veux lui régler son compte moi-même, hoqueta le policier avec rage.

- Pas question. Ta mère voulait que tu fasses attention à toi, tu te souviens ? Je vais le faire à ta place.

Harry se mit soudain à sourire à travers ses larmes. A présent, tout était clair. Il se détacha du corps du revenant et sortit une carte de jeu violette de sa poche. Plus précisément, c'était sa carte, celle que Drago lui avait donnée. Celle où était inscrit un joker.

- En souvenir de ce que tu auras fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en montrant la carte au revenant.

- Je n'aurais pas pu te répondre avant aujourd'hui, expliqua Drago. Le corbeau semble toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous. Mais oui, c'est ça.

- Je reconnais ce type. Mon père l'avait arrêté quelques année avant de mourir pour trafic de drogues. Il a fait sa peine de prison, puis il est sorti et s'est bien tenu jusqu'à présent. Il a été soupçonné comme d'autres gars que mon père avait arrêtés mais on n'a jamais pu prouver que c'était lui. Je me fiche que le monde entier sache la vérité ou pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il paye, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Allons lui rendre visite alors…

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

- Harry, regarde-moi…

Le policier reporta finalement son regard sur Drago. L'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons. Le meurtrier de ses parents gisait par terre, le visage déformé par la folie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Des années qu'il avait attendu ce moment et voilà que Drago avait le lui avait offert. Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques heures pour le trouver et lui régler son compte, sous ses yeux.

- Harry, regarde-moi. C'est fini.

Le policier expira de soulagement et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du revenant tandis qu'il réalisait enfin pleinement l'importance du moment. Son cauchemar venait de prendre fin.

- On est libre, murmura l'enquêteur, envahi d'une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûtée.

- Viens. Allons célébrer cette victoire chez moi, dit Drago à voix basse.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

La quiétude. La paix. Voilà ce que ressentaient les deux hommes en arrivant devant la maison. L'aube était sur le point de se lever. Harry échangea un sourire avec le revenant.

- Tout est pareil et en même temps si différent. C'est dingue, non ? dit le policier en sortant de sa voiture.

- C'est vrai…

Les deux hommes gravirent l'escalier. Drago ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le corbeau, face à lui. Le revenant hoqueta en sentant comme une piqure d'abeille lui traverser le cœur et ses jambes plièrent instantanément, comme si elles avaient perdu toute sensibilité.

- Malefoy ! ! s'écria Harry en accompagnant le revenant dans sa chute.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans une marre de sang visqueux et frais. Dans le sang de Drago. Le policier écarta les pans de sa chemise noire et il vit le point d'impact de la balle dans le torse du jeune homme. Le sang coulait si abondamment que l'enquêteur paniqua. Tout sortit de sa bouche, sans la moindre retenue. Il fallait que Drago le sache.

- Putain, non, sanglota Harry. Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant. Pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu entends ? Tu as fait naître en moi ce besoin. J'en voulais pas. J'en ai jamais voulu. Pourquoi ça doit arriver maintenant ? !

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive, expliqua Drago les yeux déjà mi-clos. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Mais tu vas me promettre une chose maintenant : tu vas te défaire de ta colère et tu vas vivre. Trouve-toi quelqu'un si tu le peux et fais tout pour être heureux, d'accord ?

- Putain, mais c'est toi que je veux !

- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi, Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, terrifiés par ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Drago avait peur de mourir. Harry avait peur de vivre.

- J'ai peur, avoua Drago dans un souffle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura l'enquêteur d'une voix triste et éraillée. Je suis sûr que Gabriel t'attend…

Les yeux du revenant se remplirent de larmes. Lentement, Drago se redressa pour se mettre face à Harry. Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, pour la première et la dernière fois.

L'instant d'après, Drago avait disparu.

Le corbeau s'envola par la porte qui était restée grande ouverte, laissant les souvenirs de deux âmes derrière lui. Pendant un moment, il vola au-dessus des maisons, puis il piqua vers le cimetière dès qu'il fut en vue. L'oiseau se posa sur la tombe de Drago Malefoy et de Gabriel Vynes et il croassa une fois, avant de s'envoler à nouveau dans les airs, poursuivant ainsi son étrange ballet de la vengeance…

* * *

Petite réaction de ma part suite à une review : Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas cette fixation sur le plagiat des oeuvres de tel ou tel auteur connu lorsque nous sommes sur un site dédié aux fanfictions où nous passons notre temps à partir d'un univers pour écrire quelque chose. Bon sang, c'est pour notre plaisir que nous le faisons et pour le plaisir de partager ! On ne cherche pas à se remplir les poches avec ou à faire croire que nous avons inventé un univers. Désolée, je ne devrais pas passer mon coup de gueule ici, mais quand on me laisse une review en disant que c'est un vulgaire plagiat, ça me hérisse le poil. J'ai un respect immense pour cet univers et cela m'attriste de devoir défendre le témoignage de mon admiration pour celui-ci. J'ai tenu à conserver le contexte et le déroulement global de l'histoire que tout le monde (ou presque ?) connaît. C'est vrai que c'est un crossover, mais je ne veux pas que ce One Shot termine paumé dans cette rubrique. Voilà, c'est mon choix.

Et pour ce qui est de me dire qu'il n'y a rien de créatif dans cet OS, ça me fait penser que nous avons chacun notre définition de ce mot et je trouve ça triste que certaines personnes pensent que créer signifie inventer quelque chose de nouveau, comme si la création n'était pas la somme de différentes influences que nous remanions à notre sauce. Ces deux univers font échos à ma vie et cet écrit sort de mes tripes, tout en respectant l'univers de "The Crow". Si ce n'était que de la "repompe" comme il m'a été reproché, je ne le défendrais pas bec et ongles. Fin de la parenthèse.


End file.
